Nicole
UPDATED 12.05.15. STILL WORK IN PROGRESS. Please come back later for any updates. Thank you. APPEARANCE Nicole is a 28 year old detective. She has hip-length cerulean blue hair, pony-tailed and paired with long layered wavy bangs on both sides of her face. She wears a white lightly see-through blouse top, paired with a dark brown mid-thigh length dress skirt on casual days. Her work outfit includes a white closely-fitted long-sleeved dress shirt paired with a black mini skirt and a black strap shoulder gun holster. Her vital statistics are 82-55-82 with a B cup. She stands 175 cm tall and weighs 52 kg. BACKGROUND STORY Nicole was born on November 19. Her father was also a cop while her mother disagrees with her career. She thinks her mother must have thought that her job is tough and dangerous. When Nicole told her about wanting to work as a detective, her mother was dead-set against it. This was the reason why Nicole could not go to the Police Academy though she had been accepted. When she finally passed the exam and got in, her mother finally gave up and let her do what she wanted. According to Nicole, except for the stereotypical 'female cop', she has no complaints. Her male coworkers actually find it more uncomfortable than her when they work undercover together. Her job is hard, stressful, and very tiring but she says that when she finally arrests a suspect after a long investigation, all the fatigue just vanishes. After some time spent together, she will let you in on her secret. She tells you that she really wasn't like she is now compared to before. Nicole was a happy and easy-going girl until she started working on her chosen career. As she is constantly surrounded by men in her working environment, it can't be helped. Her coworkers ignoring her when she gets nervous or scared in a crime scene doesn't help her situation much either. PERSONALITY Nicole might be considered the 'Poker Face' among all the Drift Girls as she rarely displays her emotions through her expressions; and there's a good reason behind it. Nicole got into trouble once at work. She was questioning a suspect but the suspect kept on denying the accusations. She briefly thought that maybe she was wrong and her eyes faltered. The suspect noticed this and Nicole lost control after that. This resulted into her losing the criminal she caught and the reason why she got an earful from her seniors. She tried so hard to keep a straight face and the end result: her emotion-less face. Don't fret though! As you get closer and closer to Nicole, she will start showing her feelings and emotions to you. She will start smiling, frown and get mad, and even blush sometimes! UNLOCK CRITERIA Nicole may be unlocked in Episode 9. However, she requires that Claire is at Fondness 3 before she hands you her number. 'STAT DISTRIBUTION' DATING Although Nicole is a busy person, she still loves dates. Nicole's favorite dating place is the Bar while Downtown(Least favorite) is the only place you should visit with her only once. Certain places will get Nicole to ask you questions or have you decide between scenarios. If at this point you still haven't figured out your waifu's personality, like, and dislike, then see below for quick answers to her questions. SULK CONDITIONS Every girl gets upset. Nicole, like a true champ, don't like you picking on the weak. Taking her on races against opponents with less total stats than yours (-50 or lower) will make her sulk. MEMORY ''' Nicole have 21 Cheers & Greetings. They are all basic and can be achieved easily. She also 33 Date Progresses. Most of these are related to just each of the dating places with few additional ones linked to date results and quality of your car for the date. Over night: Luxury Resort '''GIFTS Although all the girls will accept gifts from you, each has their own preferences. Refer to the table below for what works and what doesn't. CG UNLOCK Nicole's CG can be unlocked by visiting the Bar while she's still in her work uniform. Although her gun is shown in this CG, please leave it in the car or at home. 'EXCEED REQUIREMENTS' 'OUTFITS' Nicole Casual.png Nicole Police Officer Uniform.png Nicole Mall Bikini.png Nicole Homewear.png Nicole Sexy Black Swimsuit.png Nicole White Frill Swimsuit.png Category:Girls